No Tittle
by nanchim
Summary: [Capt 2 Update]Seharusnya Jungkook tau untuk tidak menerima cinta itu terlalu cepat, seharusnya Jungkook tidak dengan mudah cepat untuk jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu, Jika ia tidak mengambil keputusan seperti itu, apa jadinya akan seperti ini? apa semua akan baik - baik saja? namun Jungkook terlambat..dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesonanya..., Bad Summary Vkook/Taekook/T/BTS
1. Chapter 1

**Judul :** **No Tittle**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Dan beberapa member bts lainnya~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vkook x Taekook/T/BTS/Boy love/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita milik owe, Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook, milik tuhan, orang tuanya dan Bighit Entertainment..saya hanya memakai nama mereka untuk cast ff ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke happy reading ya~**

"Kook...aku mencintaimu.."

Jungkook menatap kearah lelaki itu sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada serentetan kalimat pada buku yang dibacanya, tidak menggubris pernyataan cinta dari seseorang yang ada didepannya.

"Kook..." panggil lelaki itu, namun Jungkook tak bergeming dari bukunya.

"Ayolah.. aku mencintaimu..." ucap lelaki didepannya itu lagi, mengucapkan kembali pernyataan cintanya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin dihibur..hyung.." ucap Jungkook yang masih sibuk pada serentetan kalimat yang bahkan tak satupun masuk keotaknya.

"Siapa yang menghiburmu bocah.." Taehyung -nama lelaki itu- mulai emosi melihat respon datar Jungkook.

"Kau hyung...dengan pernyataan cintamu, kau ingin menghiburku atau meledekku" Jungkook menutup bukunya lalu menatap kearah Taehyung, meminta penjelasan atas pernyataan cinta yang menurut Jungkook, itu meledeknya.

Kenapa? Karena dua hari yang lalu Jungkook baru saja berpisah dengan kekasihnya dan sekarang Taehyung menyatakan perasaanya, yang menurut Jungkook terlalu aneh.

Aneh.. ya jelas, mereka kenal mereka berteman,mereka sering bercanda bersama namun tak lama, kadang hanya sekedar menyapa, meski Taehyung sering menggodanya beberapa kali. Intinya mereka tak pernah dekat, bahkan Jungkook sering kali menghindar dari Taehyung karena ia jengah dengan godaan yang menurut Jungkook menjijikan itu.

"Be mine?" Taehyung kembali menyatakan perasaannya,

"Hyung...please..jangan bercanda..kau tidak serius mengatakannya kan?"tanya Jungkook dan Taehyung menggeleng.

"Aku serius, begini saja kau terima aku atau tinggalkan aku.. ayolah kook, sekarang aku merasa seperti tergantung" dan Taehyung mengerang frustasi.

Jungkook menghela nafas, menimbang hatinya antara menerima lelaki didepannya atau menolaknya. Jujur sebenarnya ada sedikit 'rasa' pada dirinya untuk Taehyung namun Jungkook tak ingin memikirkan perasaan itu terlalu jauh, dia sudah punya kekasih pada saat itu, dan semua 'rasa' itu terbentuk karena Taehyung yang menggodanya beberapa kali namun Jungkook hanya menganggap itu sebagai 'rasa' sesama teman atas nama pertemanan bukan 'rasa' atas nama cinta.

Jungkook termenung, ia bingung ingin menerima Taehyung atau tidak dan entah mengapa jantungnya terasa berdegup kencang dan ujung ujung jarinya terasa dingin, gugup? Entahlah..Jungkook tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya sekarang.

"Hitung sampai 10, dihitungan terakhir aku akan memberikan jawabanku.." ucap Jungkook akhirnya, Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan heran.

"Lalukan saja hyung!"

"Baiklah..." Taehyung menggeleng kecil lalu setelahnya ia melaksanakan perintah Jungkook.

"1..2..3..4...5..6..7..8..9..10"

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"Sial! Hitungan macam apa itu hyung!..aku bahkan belum selesai berfikir!" Protes Jungkook, dan Taehyung hanya mengedikan bahunya. Tak peduli.

Jungkook menghela nafas lalu mengucapkan keputusannya.

"Ya.. aku menerimamu hyung.." ucap Jungkook, membuat binar mata Taehyung melebar.

"Kau menerimaku kook?"

"Ya hyung aku menerimamu..."

Dan sebuah pelukan hangat didapat oleh Jungkook sebagai tanda peresmian hubungan mereka.

Ya.. hari itu mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kook... kau tidak mau menunjukan kiyowomu padaku?" Tanya Taehyung saat mereka berjalan dikoridor sekolah.

"Kim gila..aku tidak bisa berkiyowo ria..." Jungkook mulai kesal dengan Taehyung yang berceloteh ria memintanya 'berkiyowo' atau melalukan hal 'imut'padanya. Sungguh jungkook tidak bisa mengimut atau berkiyowo ria, cukup sekali dulu waktu meminta ea krim pada kekasihnya dulu, namun bukan es krim yang didapat malah godaan yang ia dapatkan. Cukup! Itu memuakkan bagi Jungkook.

"Ayolah kook..sekali saja" ucap Taehyung memohon, memasang muka memohonnya pada Jungkook. Jungkook menggeleng tetap pada pendiriannya 'No kiyowo No Imut atau apapun itu'- kukuhnya. Egonya setebal dan sekuat baja.

"Sekali saja..jebal.."

Jungkook merasa Taehyung seperti anak kecil yang merengek pada ibunya. Terlihat sangat kekanakan untuk notabe sunbaenya, bahkan Jungkook tak mengerti apa yang ada diotak atau kepala aliennya itu.

"Berhenti merengek hyung! Itu menjijikan" protes Jungkook.

"Tunjukan kiyowomu padaku sayang"

"Aishh..baiklah baiklah..." Jungkook menyerah akhirnya dan Taehyung terlonjak senang.

Jungkook menghela nafas, terdiam sejenak... sebenarnya ragu untuk melakukannya dan malu setelahnya.

"Hyungie~" panggil Jungkook dengan nada imutnya, bibirnya ia kerucutkan. Taehyung hampir tercekat saat melihat perbuhan drastis Jungkook.

"Kookie.. mau es krim..juseyoo.." itulah kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Jungkook, pipinya memerah padam dan serasa ingin pergi dari hadapan Taehyung saat itu juga. Malu..ya dia benar - benar malu.

"Benar - benar kiyowo! Aku hampir mimisan melihatnya" ucap Taehyung takjub saat itu juga.

"Sialan itu memalukan, hyung!" Ucap Jungkook, lelaki bongsor itu berniat meninggalkan Taehyung, berjalan duluan. Namun baru 2 langkah berjalan tangannya ditahan dan ditarik hingga tubuhnya oleng kebelakang dan Taehyung menjatukannya pada pelukannya.

Mata Jungkook membulat sempurna saat Taehyung mengecup keningnya, hangat menjalar dari dahi hingga ketubuhnya. Membuat desiran desiran aneh yang mengalun pada dadanya.

"Terserah kau mau imut ataupun kiyowo, terkadang aku suka type tsundere kkk" Taehyung terkekeh kecil.

"Aku sayang padamu kuk" ucap Taehyung setelahnya, Jungkook menatap kearah Taehyung, manik mereka bertemu, desiran aneh itu semakin pekat didada Jungkook, pernyataan sayang Taehyung itu membuat jantung jungkook berdegup tak karuan dan ia merasa seperti memeleh diwaktu yang sama.

Ini cinta?

Jungkook jatuh cinta pada Taehyung?

Benarkah?

Dan detik itu.. Jungkook tau bahwa ia sudah tenggelam pada pesona seorang Kim Taehyung, ia jatuh cinta dengan begitu cepat.

"Ya..aku juga sayang padamu hyung..." balasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kook kau serius menerimakukan?" Tanya Taehyung saat mereka tengah berada disebuah cafe. Sebut saja sedang berkencan.

Jungkook yang tadinya serius pada buku menu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung, mengernyitkan alis bingung dan menatap heran pada Taehyung.

Bertanya serius menerima setelah mereka menjalani hungungan lebih dari seminggu?, apa masuk akal?

"Bukan..maksudku..kau benar - benar menerimaku bukan karena kasihan padaku waktu itu saat menyatakan cintakan?" Lanjut Taehyung, Jungkook menghela nafas..entah rasanya ingin meninju Taehyung saat itu juga jika ia tak ingat bahwa sekarang berada ditempat umum.

"Ya hyung..aku menerimamu serius, untuk apa aku menerimamu karena kasihan? Bukankah jika aku menerimamu dengan seperti itu artinya aku kejam?" Ucap Jungkook.

"Aku serius hyung!" Ucapnya tegas

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" Tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung menghela nafas, lalu menatap kearah Jungkook.

"Bukan begitu..ntahlah.. aku telah dicap jelek oleh sahabat maupun keluarga dari mantan kekasihku...aku hanya merasa tak enak padamu kuk"

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Taehyung.

"Tak enak pada.. karena cap jelek itu?" Tanya Jungkook dan Taehyung mengangguk.

"Ayolah hyung.. mantan kekasihmu dan aku itu beda, keluarga dan sahabat mantan kekasihmu dan aku beda.. tak akan ada yang menyebutmu jelek dipihakku, lagipula aku tidak mempermasalahkan gelar apapun yang kau perolej dari mantan - mantanmu sebelumnya, kau adalah kau yang kukenal.. mau kau di cap jelek,mesum bahkan playboy kelas kakap.. aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu.. aku menerimamu tulus hyung.." jelas Jungkook panjang lebar, bahkan pemuda itu tak mengerti bagaimana kata kata itu terucap dari bibirnya.

"Lagi pula kita yang menjalani hubungan ini...untuk apa hanya karena cap mantan hyung jadi tak enak padaku.." entahlah.. Jungkook merasa tak suka kalau Taehyung membicarakan mantannya, ayolah itu masa jungkook.

Taehyung ternganga mendengar penjelasan Jungkook lalu mengangguk mantab, dan tersenyum. Ia merasa hatinya lega sekarang.

"Terimakasih kook, aku mencintaimu" ucap Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook tersipu malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak seperti biasanya hari ini Taehyung tak memberi kabar padanya, pesan terakhir mereka terhenti kemarin malam saat jungkook bilang ia ingin tidur dan Taehyung mengirimkan kata - kata indah sebagai pengantar tidur kelinci manisnya itu.

Biasanya Taehyung akan menyapanya dipagi hari, Jungkook sudah mengirimi sapaan paginya kepada Taehyung tapi Taehyung belum membalas pesannya ah menyebalkan!

Hari ini hari minggu, hari libur dan Jungkook tahu Taehyung pasti libur, atau dia sibuk dengan tugas tugas akhirnya..mengingat Taehyung sekarang duduk dibangku SMA kelas 3. Jungkook menggeleng kecil tak mempermasalahkan itu sama sekali, ya walau hati kecilnya bilang bahwa ia merindukan Taehyung.

Katakanlah Jungkook sudah menaruh hatinya pada Taehyung menitipkannya pada lelaki itu, Jungkook sudah tenggelam pada pesona Taehyung, begitu mudahnya ia untuk ditalukkan oleh makhluk bernama Kim Taehyung itu. Sialan! Padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah seperti ini.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi kemini market membeli beberapa camilan sebagai pendamping saat ia bermain game nanti.

Dompet sudah ia bawa dan jaket sudah ia kenakan, lalu langkahnya mulai membawa tubuhnya mulai keluar dari rumah menuju mini market.

.

.

.

Langkah Jungkook terhenti saat melihat dua orang yang tengah keluar dari mini market, satu seseorang yang ia sangat kenal dan satunya orang yang ia tau (tolong bedakan antara kenal dan tau ya), Dua orang lelaki itu bercanda berdua dan tidak mengetahui kehadiran Jungkook yang memang agak jauh dari mini market itu. Sengaja memang Jungkook mengambil spot cukup jauh.

Itu Taehyung dan satunya lagi adalah mantan kekasihnya.

Jungkook tersenyum miris melihatnya, ia tak suka melihat Taehyung yang tertawa dan bercanda seperti itu dengan yang lain terlebih itu adalah mantan kekasihnya, ia tak suka. Ingin sekali Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung saat itu, namun ia memilih untuk diam dan mencoba mengabaikan, cemburu jelas ia cemburu hatinya terasa panas sekarang, namun jungkook berusaha mengabaikan, terlalu kekanakan.. pikirnya. Dan well Jungkook bukan tipe anak yang bisa marah dengan meledak ledak..jika ia marah ia lebih suka untuk berdiam diri, diam adalah senjatanya, menutupi segalanya dengan diam..karena dengan diam..Jungkook rasa itu adalah cara terefektif untuk mengatasi marahnya.

Setelah kedua orang itu menjauh, Jungkook langsung masuk kedalam mini market, membeli banyak cemilan dan mungkin Jungkook akan menghabiskan harinya dengan cemilan dan game, persetan dengan Kim Taehyung hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

"Kook..sampai saat ini, tak banyak yang tau kau adalah kekasihku" ucap Taehyung

Saat ini mereka berada ditaman, menikmati sejuk dan teduhnya duduk dibawah pohon rindang. Jungkook mengangguk lalu memainkan surai rambut Taehyung, Taehyung tengah menidurkan tubuhnya dengan paha jungkook sebagai bantalnya.

"Aku merasa seperti kekasih gelapmu hyung" ucap Jungkook.

"Haahaha..." Taehyung tertawa

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terkena semprot mantanku dan sahabat - sahabatnya.. katakanlah aku melindungimu" ucap Taehyung memamerkan senyum menawannya pada Jungkook. Jungkook hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat kata 'melindungimu' itu tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

Jungkook tersenyum "Terimakasih hyung.. katakanlah aku terpesona mendengarnya kkk" Jungkook terkekeh kecil namun pipinya memerah, entah mengapa dia merasa Taehyung benar - benar melindunginya sekarang, hal yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan dari kekasihnya yang lain.

"kuharap kau akan seperti apa yang kau ucapkan itu hyung" gumam Jungkook.

"Emm..jadi hyung.. aku tidak pernah menyangka, kalau kau suka padaku..well.

Maksudku..kita jarang mengobrol bersama atau bermain bersama dan kau lebih banyak menggodaku.." Secara otomatis bibir Jungkook mengucapkan kalimat itu, hal yang membuatnya penasaran selama ini sebenarnya.

"Hm...mengenai itu.." Taehyung berpikir sejenak, lalu menatap kearah Jungkook."katakanlah kalau aku menyukaimu pada pandangan pertama, mungkin seperti terjerat padamu.. dan ya aku jadi menyukaimu"

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti, lalu terkekeh kecil dan kembali mengusap rambut Taehyung.

"Hm.. aku type orang yang gampang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama..kkk" ucap Taehyung dengan senyum kotak kebanggaannya, Jungkook tersenyum..dan hatinya terasa kembali terarili sesuatu yang hangat, dan ya Jungkook sudah jatuh cinta pada Taehyung.. dan akan selalu seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

"Hari ini aku ada les hyung, sampai malam kurasa" ucap Jungkook pada benda berbentuk persegi yang menempel pada telinganya.

 _"Sampai malam?"_ Tanya Taehyung diseberang sana, Jungkook mengangguk, meski ia yakin Taehyung tak akan melihat anggukannya.

"Ya hyung" jawab Jungkook

 _"Aku akan menjemputmu... katakan kau pulang jam berapa?"_

"Eoh.. tak usah hyung...aku tak mau merepotkan mu.."

 _"Hey..tidak apa - apa... apa aku tidak boleh menjemput pacarku hm?"_

Rona merah itu terlihat dipipi gembul milik Jungkook.

"Emm..baiklah kalau begitu.. jam 8 les ku selesai hyung, ku tunggu dihalte biasanya saja ya"

 _"Deal!"_

.

.

.

Lesnya sudah selesai dan Jungkook sudah berada dihalte sesuai perjanjian mereka, Jungkook menoleh kekiri dan kekanan mencoba mencari sosok Taehyung diantara sela sela lautan manusia yang sedang hilir - mudik berpacu dengan jam yang seakan adalah segalanya.

Ya inilah kehidupan kota, terlebih ibu kota, metropolitan yang dunianya keras dan butuh perjuangan untuk mendapat apa yang setiap individu inginkan, waktu adalah uang, waktu adalah segalanya dan uang adalah segala galanya.

Baiklah kembali fokus pada Jungkook, Jungkook mulai kesal karena Taehyung tak kunjung datang, ia sudah mengirim pesan pada Taehyung namun tak ada yang dibalas, ingin menelfonnya tapi sial pulsanya tidak cukup. Sudah hampir 1 jam ia menunggu dihalte itu namun Taehyung tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya, Jungkook mencoba bersabar, ia melirik kearah arloji ditangannya, 'setengah 10 jika kau tidak datang...aku memutuskan pulang sendiri' batin Jungkook.

Dan hingga waktu menunjukan pukul setengah 10, Taehyung tak datang juga, Jungkook benar benar kesal, dan tampa pikir panjang ia langsung menaiki bis yang ada didepannya, mengambil duduk paling ujung, mengandarkan kepalanya pada kaca, sekali lagi persetan dengan Taehyung yang mungkin datang menyusulnya dan tidak menemukan kehadirannya disana.

Dia tidak peduli dengan Taehyung saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ponselnya berdering, tepat saat Jungkook baru saja membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur, tangannya menggapai ponselnya lalu membuka sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk, oh itu dari Taehyung.

 _ **'Maaf aku lupa menjemputmu.. karena game sialan ini..maaf ya..'**_

Jungkook tersenyum miris, jadi karena sebuah game? Jadi Jungkook diduakan dengan game hingga dia harus menunggu selama satu setengah jam? Gila!

 _ **'Sudah bermain gamenya? Teruskan saja'**_

Send.

Dan tak lama sebuah pesan masuk, itu dari Taehyung

 _ **'Maaf kook, kau marah ya?'**_

Jungkook tak menjawab, untuk apa dia bertanya pertanyaan yang jelas - jelas Taehyung sudah tau jawabannya.

 _ **'Kook kau marah?'**_

Tetap tak menjawab pesannya.

 _ **'Kook maafkan aku..'**_

 _ **'Maaf kook'**_

 _ **'Jangan marah..'**_

 _ **'Kook maaf jangan marah'**_

Dan berbagai pesan lainnya yang hanya berisakan 'kook' 'jangan marah' dan 'maaf'

Dan ya Jungkook tak marah..dan tak bisa marah..maka dia hanya diam dan memutuskan untuk pergi tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kisseu?" Ucap Taehyung dengan smirk diwajahnya, hal yang tidak disukai oleh Jungkook. Tapi well, dia terlihat ebih tampan ketika begitu.

"Tidak ada.." jawab Jungkook lalu berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung yang terdiam didepan kelasnya.

Taehyung menggeleng kecil lalu menyusul langkah Jungkook, ya Jungkooknya memang sedikit keras kepala, namun Taehyung menyukainya.

Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook, menarik tangan itu dan

 _ **Chup!**_

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibir Jungkook, membuat lelaki 2 tahun lebih muda dari Taehyung itu merona.

"Baiklah..aku sudah mendapatkannya.." ucap Taehyung dengan memamerkan senyum kotak andalannya.

Dan Jungkook membalas mengecup bibir Taehyung.

"Ya..sudah.." lanjut Jungkook

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kook" panggil Taehyung.

Jungkook yang tadinya asik dengan tugasnya menoleh kearah Taehyung.

"Apa hyung?" Tanya Jungkook

"Jika kita putus, kau tidak akan sakit hati kan?" Tanya Taehyung, Jungkook mengerjap kerjapkan matanya mencoba mencerna pertanyaan Taehyung yang mendadak.

Ada apa ini? Bantinnya.

"Lihat dulu seberapa aku menyayangi kekasihku" jawab Jungkook.

"hm..kalau begitu kita putus.." ucap Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook kaget. Putus? Kenapa?.

"Kenapa dulu?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Aku hanya ingin putus"

"Hah?" Jungkook semakin bingung dengan perkataan Taehyung, hubungannya baik baik saja setahu Jungkook, tapi mengapa lelaki itu meminta putus pada Jungkook?.

"Tidak.. masalahnya aku hanya trauma dengan hubungan yang terlalu lama, kau tau melepasnya susah" ucap Taehyung, Jungkook terdiam, hatinya sakit dan terasa terbelah dua..namun ia tak bisa mengatakan pada Taehyung apa yang ada dipikiran dan hatinya saat ini.

Jungkook bukan type orang yang mudah mengeluarkan ekspresinya.

"Kau tega hyung membuatku single lagi" ucap Jungkook, bercanda dan itu hanya untuk menghibur hatinya.

"Maaf.. tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi.. atau kau mau kucarikan kekasih?"

Tolong tampar Taehyung sekarang juga..atau perlu tonjok hingga wajah rupawannya itu hancur,kenapa bisa ia berkata seperti itu? Mencarikan Jungkook kekasih baru? Ia kira hati Jungkook itu mudah untuk berpindah pindah dengan cepat? Apa ia kira Jungkook tidak merasakan sakit dihatinya? Apa Taehyung kira Jungkook terlihat baik baik saja sekarang? Gila! Kim Taehyung memang gila.

"Mm..tidak hyung.. kurasa aku ingin sendiri dulu hyung..." Jungkook tersenyum miris. Jadi ini akhir kisah cintanya? Miris... bahkan ia diputuskan dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.. dan meminta penjelasan? Jungkook saja sudah enggan membahas ini terlalu jauh.

"Tapi meskipun kita putus, kita masih bisa dekat seperti inikan?..Oh dan izinkan aku tetap memanggilmu sayang kkk" Taehyung terkekeh kecil dan Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, menutupi hatinya yang seakan dihantam bola besi, membuat hati kecil itu hancur berkeping keping, sesak didadanya dan ia ingin menangis, tapi tidak dihadapan Taehyung, tidak dihadapan lelaki itu.

Jungkook menahannya, menahan semuanya dan hanya tersenyum..

..untuk menutupi semuanya

Ya.. pada saat itu hubungan 'khusus' diantara mereka berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 Febuari 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc~**_

 _ **Holla readers owe tercintaa~**_

 _ **Maafken ff Destiny masih belum bisa owe lanjut..ada sedikit perubahan alur yang membuat perombakan cerita -.-**_

 _ **Maafkan owe karna sudah menggantung kalian lama :'**_

 _ **Sebagai permintaan maaf..**_

 _ **Owe posting nih ff..**_

 _ **Kenapa Judulnya No Tittle? Karena owe bingung mau ngasih judul apa -.- yaudahlah No title aja x'D/author curhat/**_

 _ **'Kok tbc lagi thor? Ntar gak dilanjut lagi gimana?'**_

 _ **Oke… jadi ff ini cuman terdiri dari 2 chapter..cuman 2 dan setelahnya end.. bakal owe posting cepet kok lanjutannya..karna udah tau gimana nge Endkan ff ini, so.. gak akan ngegantung kalian lagi readersnim ^^**_

 _ **Oh ya.. ff ini terinspirasi dari kisah seseorang yang tdk mau disebutkan namanya..katakanlah mrs.x(?), dengan beberapa pengubahan tentunya karena dia tidak ingin cerita ini terlalu real jadi harus owe ganti beberapa -.- tapi intinya sama sih..hehe..maafkan owe fren/sungkem/**_

 _ **Okay..seperti biasa jangan lupa untuk meriview ya readersnim ^^ karena semangat owe menulis karna review kalian:)**_

 _ **Terimakasih telah membaca~**_

 _ **Bertemu lagi dichap ke dua ~**_

 _ **Ttd**_

 _ **Nanchim**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul :** **No Tittle  
**

 **Part 2**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Dan beberapa member bts lainnya~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vkook x Taekook/T/BTS/Boy love/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita milik owe, Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook, milik tuhan, orang tuanya dan Bighit Entertainment..saya hanya memakai nama mereka untuk cast ff ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke happy reading ya~**

Hubungan mereka telah berakhir dihari itu, Jungkook mau tak mau harus menerima itu semua..meminta penjelasan atau protes juga..Jungkook sudah enggan membalasnya.. ia lelah dan ingin sendiri..mungkin sendiri lebih baik. Pikirnya

Hatinya sakit.. ya.. tapi Jungkook sudah biasa.. dan yang ia harus lakukan sekarang hanya mengobati hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Aku hanya trauma dengan hubungan lama.."**_

Jungkook tersenyum miris, bodoh! Bahkan seharusnya Jungkook tau dan paham..jika Taehyung belum bisa membuka hati sepenuhnya untuknya, untuk Jungkook... Jungkook saja yang bodoh menerima cinta itu dan jatuh cinta pada orang yang belum bisa membuka hati.

 _ **Miris...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun sudah putus, mereka tetap dekat seperti biasa, berangkat bersama dan pulang bersama meski kadang Jungkook harus berangkat dan pulang sendirian karena Taehyung yang tiba tiba menghilang atau dia ada kelas tambahan dan kegiatan ekskul yang lelaki itu ikuti. Taehyung tetaplah Taehyung tidak ada yang berubah dari Taehyung tetap sama seperti biasa meski yang terasa berbeda..tidak ada lagi ucapan sayang untuk Jungkook dan semua itu jelas karena sudah tidak ada hubungan apa - apa diantara mereka.

Taehyung tetap memperlakukan Jungkook seperti biasa..tidak ada yang berbeda, tetap bercanda, bersikap baik pada Jungkook, dan perhatian pada Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kook kau harus makan yang banyak!" Seruan semangat dari Taehyung membuat Jungkook hampir tersedak makanan yang tengah ia kunyah. Ia benar benar tidak mengetahui kehadiran Taehyung yang tiba - tiba.

"Sialan! Hyung hampir membuatku mati tersedak!" Protes Jungkook pada Taehyung yang kini berada dihadapannya, Taehyung hanya menunjukan senyum kotak andalannya sebagai tanda maafnya pada Jungkook.

"Hehehe..maafkan aku" ucap Taehyung dengan tawa kecilnya lalu mengusak rambut hitam Jungkook, membuat pipi Jungkook merona,

"Hentikan hyung!" Protes Jungkook, menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung dari rambutnya.

"Hahaha..baiklah..baiklah..maafkan aku.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung..kau kenal Jung Hoseok?" Tanya Jungkook saat mereka berada duduk dibangku taman sepulang sekolah.

"Jung hoseok?" Taehyung menatap kearah Jungkook dan Jungkook mengangguk.

"Ya Jung Hoseok..kau kenal?" Tanya Jungkook sekali lagi.

"Hmm... " Taehyung berfikir sejenak lalu menggeleng,

"Kurasa aku tak mengenalnya" jawab Taehyung membuat Jungkook mendesah kecewa.

"Kenapa? Dia menggodamu?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada posesif membuat Jungkook terperangah.

"Aa..aani.."

"Dia jadi bahan perbincangan kelasku beberapa hari ini, katanya dia murid pindahan dan dia anak yang jenius..." jelas Jungkook entah rasanya pipinya memanas saat mendengar nada posesif dari bibir Taehyung, dia tidak salah dengarkan? Nada itu...apa Taehyung tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang mendekati Jungkook? Atau Taehyung masih memiliki rasa untuknya..atau Jungkook saja yang salah dengar dan mendramatisir suasana? Entahlah..Jungkook tak mengerti..yang ia tahu hanyalah..hatinya masih milik seorang Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kook..aku merindukanmu" ucap Taehyung pada Jungkook membuat lelaki manis itu merasa panas dikedua pipinya. Ya, memang Jungkook dan Taehyung mulai jarang bertemu, jarang bermain bersama, jarang mengobrol, itu semua karena Taehyung yang mulai sibuk dengan tugas tugasnya, jarang ada untuk Jungkook dan Jungkook.. ia tidak bisa dihindari jika hatinya menjerit ia sangat merindukan Taehyung, meskipun Jungkook sadar.. ia harus mulai terbiasa tanpa Taehyung.. namun hatinya..hatinya masih milik Taehyung.

 **Grep!**

Taehyung menarik tubuh Jungkook kedalam pelukan hangatnya, mata Jungkook melebar ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berpelukan,

Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook, membuat Jungkook merasakan hangat di keningnya dan menyebar diseluruh tubuhnya, ini juga bukan kecupan yang pertama kalinya,

Sudah sering, Taehyung memberikan peluk dan kecup dikeningnya, ucapan rindu itu juga sering Taehyung ucapkan. Hati Jungkook bergejolak, perutnya terasa tergelitik.. apa arti semua ini? Semua ucapan rindu, pelukan dan kecupan, apa artinya? Hubungan mereka telah berakhir..namun Jungkook terkadang merasa hubungan mereka (masih) belum berakhir, salahkah Jungkook menganggap seperti itu? Salahkah jika Jungkook masih mencintai dan berharap Taehyung kembali padanya? Salahkah? Dengan semua yang Taehyung perlakukan padanya? Salahkah?

Jungkook ingin menjerit, ingin berkata pada lelaki didepannya, membentak dan mengucapkan seluruh isi hatinya.

 _'Hyung ayo kembali..'_

 _'Kumohon aku masih mencintaimu..'_

 _'Hyung kau masih mencintaikukan?'_

 _'Kumohoh katakan jika kau masih mencintaiku..'_

 _'Hyung...kembali..padaku...'_

Tapi Jungkook tak bisa, egonya terlalu tebal dan keras, ia lebih mementingkan egonya daripada perasaannya.. Jungkook yang bodoh dan berharap Taehyung lah yang memintanya kembali..bukan dia..

Jungkook terus berharap..dan masih berharap..

Bahkan jika hanya ia yang menganggap hubungan ini masih belum berakhir..Jungkook rela..asal Taehyung tetap seperti ini padanya.

Katakanlah jika Jungkook sudah gila dan jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu.. ya dia.. Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung sebenarnya hubungan kita ini apa?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari Jungkook, ia memberanikan dirinya bertanya tentang 'kejelasan' hubungan diantara mereka, sudah cukup rasanya Jungkook bermain main dengan 'ilusi' yang ia ciptakan sendiri, ia lelah.

"Eoh hubungan?" Tanya Taehyung bingung..belum paham dengan apa maksud pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Ya..sebenarnya hubungan kita ini apa? Kita sebenernya putus atau tidak? Kau masih perhatian padaku, memeluk dan mengecupku, aku merasa seperti kau gantung hyung!" Ucap Jungkook suaranya bergetar dan rasanya ujung ujung tangannya dingin. Siap menerima apapun yang akan Taehyung ucapkan, meski itu adalah jawaban terburuk baginya dan bagi hati kecilnya. Jungkook siap, asal semua itu bisa membuatnya berhenti berharap..dan berhenti pada dunia 'ilusi' itu.

"Kita memang sudah putus kook, sudah lama...semua perlakuan ku kepadamu..aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat terkesan dingin pada mantan, aku ingin tetap memiliki hubungan baik dengan mantan kekasih..tidak ingin terkesan menjauh atau sampai bertengkar dengan mantan kekasih.."

Jungkook terperangah..mendengar perkataan yang terucap dari bibir Taehyung.

'Jadi semua itu hanya agar hyung terkesan baik? dan apakah hyung tidak memikirkan perasaanku?'batin Jungkook

"Lalu semua perlakuan mu kepadaku?" Jungkook bertanya menatap manik mata Taehyung.

"Ya..seperti itu.." jawab Taehyung, Jungkook tertawa kecil, menertawai dirinya. Oh ya Jungkook hampir melupakan kejadian itu..saat ia melihat Taehyung mengusak rambut mantan kekasihnya, memeluknya dan mengecup keningnya..bahkan tertawa dengan mantannya itu..jadi semua perlakuan yang ia dapat dari Taehyung sama seperti yang mantan kekasihnya Taehyung dapatkan..lalu apa spesialnya dia? Sama seperti mantan kekasih Taehyung, miris..

"Setidaknya putuskan aku dengan alasan yang jelas hyung!" Jungkook sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya, meminta penjelasan yang sudah lama mengganjal hatinya.

Taehyung menghela nafas, lalu mengusak rambutnya.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan...aku hanya merasa jika hubungan kita teruskan..aku terkesan seperti main - main" jelas Taehyung, Jungkook menatap heran.

 _'Main - main?'_

"Tunggu hyung, hyung berkata main - main, atau sebenarnya sejak awal hyung tidak serius dengan hubungan kita?"

"Tidak kook, bukan begitu..kumohon jangan mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu, aku serius kook..hanya saja..aku tak bisa meneruskan.."

Cukup! Jungkook sudah tidak ingin mendengar masalah ini lagi, semua perkataan Taehyung hanya membuat hati Jungkook terluka lebih dalam lagi.

"Maaf..aku bukan orang baik yang pantas dapatkan orang baik sepertimu kook" Taehyung memeluk Jungkook, Jungkook hanya diam..diam tetapi hatinya menangis, dan seakan ingin menertawai dirinya karena terlalu bodoh berharap Taehyung kembali padanya..namun yang ia dapat?

Hanya sebuah kenyataan pahit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berdiri didepan balkon kamarnya, menatap langit malam bertabur bintang dan menikmati terpaan angin yang memainkan helai rambutnya.

Sejak kejadian itu Jungkook memutuskan untuk menjauhi Taehyung, bukan permanen tetapi hanya sementara sampai hatinya siap menerima keberadaan Taehyung didekatnya, kabar terakhir yang ia dapat..

 **Taehyung kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya**

Sebelum kabar itu terucap dari temannya, Jungkook sudah memiliki feeling jika Taehyung akan kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya itu..jadi saat kabar itu terucap..Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum,meski hatinya sakit.

 _ **Jadi Kim Taehyung masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya**_

 _ **Jadi mereka kembali bersama**_

 _ **Bukankah itu ending yang indah?**_

Jungkook mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap bintang bintang yang berkelap kerlip menghiasi malam ini dikota Seoul.

"Hyung kau sudah menemukan cintamu..cinta lamamu.. kkk" Jungkook terkekeh pelan

"Kuharap kau bahagia dengan keputusanmu...kau mengajaknya kembali dan aku harap kau tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi.."

"Maaf..aku menjadi penghalang dihubungan kalian..dan well..aku tidak akan lagi mengganggu kalian.. jaga dia hyung..jangan buat dia menangis.."

Nada suara Jungkook mulai bergetar, dan entah sejak kapan air matanya sudah menumpuk diujung mata, sedetik dia berkedip air mata itu akan jatuh bebas dikedua pipinya.

"Bahagialah hyung.. dan sekarang ijinkan aku untuk menemukan kebahagiaanku juga"

Jungkook mencoba mengukir senyum diwajahnya, dan setetes air mata itu langsung jatuh bebas kekedua pipinya, Jungkook menangis.. meski jujur ia lelah menangis hanya karena lelaki itu, Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kisah kita telah berakhir hyung...**_

 _ **Aku bahagia memilikimu untuk waktu yang singkat..**_

 _ **Meski tidak seutuhnya..**_

 _ **Aku bahagia..**_

 **.**

.

.

.

.

 **Good Bye My Love** ❤

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **26 Febuari 2017**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-END-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dan akhirnya semua berakhir T.T**_

 _ **Ututu cabal ya cayangku..dia udah bahagia sama pilihannya udah gak usah galau.. ayo move on cayang /puk puk. in my fren(?)**_

 _ **Semangat!**_

 _ **Halo readersnim..duh maaf baru update...**_

 _ **Baru bisa update sekarang huhuhu maaaf T^T**_

 _ **Nyari waktu yang pas buat update ditengah tugas T^T /udah gak usah curhat ya author/ iya makasih samyang**_

 _ **Setelah baca ini tolong jangan benci Kim Taehyung ya.. dia cuman korban cast saja '-'**_

 _ **Seperti biasa...**_

 _ **Review ya ya ya**_

 _ **1 Review sangat berarti nih readersnim u.u**_

 _ **Ketemu di karya berikutnya yaaa**_

 _ **See u ^^/**_

 _ **Terimakasih telah membaca**_

 _ **Ttd**_

 _ **Nanchim**_


End file.
